


Everyday

by Just_Jesse_116



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silverette smiled, gently running his ringed fingers over the now-still keys of the piano.<br/> Another breeze ruffled the curtains, this time smelling of rain. <br/>The first April rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Ame Ato by W-inds. Even if this isn't your fandom and you were just curious. Beautiful song. Back when I wrote this, it was a beautifully rainy day in April, so the mood was perfect, and this came out gloriously.

Soft piano song filled the dark room.

 The gentle sound drifted out one of the open windows to the right of the silverette playing, mixing with the last songs of the days birds.

 It was officially dark outside, the sky a mix of dark purple and navy blue, with the occasional star shining bright enough to be seen.

 The room was void of all light, but the light from the almost-full moon that had just begun its climb into the night sky illuminated the all-white room perfectly, playing over the ivory and ebony keys of the piano.

 The gauzy white curtains of the windows billowed gently in the cool breeze coming through the windows and the silverette momentarily ceased his playing, his attention drawn outside.

 There were two squirrels. Any other time he would have been disinterested, but now, as the two furry creatures regarded each other, he smiled.

 One squirrel was almost motionless in the middle of the street outside his window, almost if not for the wild thrashing of its tail.

 It suddenly bolted for the side of the street opposite the other squirrel, and the second gave chase, chittering.

 They re-crossed the street and then sped up a tree in a flurry of claws and fluffy tails.

 Then, in a mere second, they had both disappeared into a hole in the tree-trunk.

 The silverette smiled, gently running his ringed fingers over the now-still keys of the piano.

 Another breeze ruffled the curtains, this time smelling of rain.

_The first April rain._

 But the sky was still clear, not a cloud to be seen. Rain yes, but later perhaps.

 A bird tittered out another short rhapsody, its call echoing throughout the room as if it were perched just outside the window.

 The silverette stood from the piano bench and instead chose to sit down on the edge of his bed closest to said window.

 The bats had started to come out again. He placed his elbows on the sill, admiring the white glow from the beautiful moon and letting a relaxed smile grace his features. He sighed happily, completely at ease.

 A shadow suddenly filled his doorway, and there was a light rapping at the doorframe.

 He turned his head to confirm who it was.

The newcomer smiled, walking into the room after receiving silent permission from the silverette.

 “Even when you don’t play an actual song, even when it’s improvised, it’s still a treat to hear. You know that?”

 He stepped into the pool of light coming from the moon outside the window, his short brown hair turned almost silver like the bedroom owners’.

 The silverette smiled when the brunette sat down next to him and ran his fingers gently through his bangs.

 “Thank you.” It was barely a whisper.

They both looked up and warm brown met silvery-green.

 The silverette reached out and took the others hand, gently stroking the back with his thumb, and the brunette leaned in to place a lingering kiss on his cheek.

 When he pulled away he began to gently kiss the others long strands of silver hair, breathing in his scent.

 The silverette sighed contentedly, slightly leaning into the embrace.

Another stronger gust of wind came through the open window and he shuddered.

 The brunette took him into his arms, one hand around his waist and the other in the centre of his back.

 “Cold?”

“A little.”

 The silverette smiled at the tone of his own voice. The implication was there now, and he would be damned if he took it back.

 The brunette smiled and placed a light kiss on the place where shoulder met neck, gently lowering the silverette onto the bed.

 “Allow me to warm you?”

The silverette smiled and reached their joined hands back near his head, twining their fingers and squeezing affectionately, incidentally bringing the other into a chaste kiss.

 He gently broke the kiss, giving his head a tiny nod and the other a kiss on the end of his nose.

 The brunette chuckled and pressed their foreheads together momentarily, directing a passionate gaze at the silverette.

 The intense emotions contained in his eyes were enough to make the silverette blush from happiness, and he leaned up to press their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss.

 The brunette slowly trailed his fingers down the silverette’s cheek, then down his neck and over his exposed collarbone before he finally reached his side.

 He ran his hand up and under the others loose-fitting tank top and he slowly lifted it over his head, not wanting to part their mouths.

 After another quick kiss to his lovers lips, the brunette wrapped his arms around the silverette’s back and lowered his head to his bare chest, gently pressing his ear to the alabaster skin, simply listening to the sounds of his lover breathing; the beating of his heart.

 The silverette smiled and gently ran his hands through his beloveds soft spiky hair, not minding the slow, gentle pace one bit. As a matter of fact, he loved it.

 After all, moments like this don’t happen everyday.


End file.
